


Lockdown, Make Love

by Liz3yy317865



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, John Deacon smut fest, Love during a pandemic, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz3yy317865/pseuds/Liz3yy317865
Summary: A young John Deacon and his girlfriend attempt to keep their love alive during the outbreak of a global pandemic
Relationships: John Deacon/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Lockdown, Make Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [warriorteam1924](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorteam1924/gifts).



12 weeks, 3 long months apart from his beloved...

This was going to be torture. 

John had been apart from his girlfriend Jessie many times before, and often for months at a time thanks to his job as bassist in one of the worlds most successful rock bands, recording and touring across the globe, but this...this time was very different. 

You know what they say, you never want something so much until you’re told you can’t have it. He enjoyed his own company immensely, and would happily spend days or even weeks alone as and when he really wanted or needed to. But now, being told he had to isolate for a while and was being forced to be physically apart from his partner...well he was climbing the walls already.

He hadn’t taken it seriously at first, no one had. Talk and rumours of an invisible enemy in the air, a rampant virus that was causing people to drop like flies the world over. It was like something out of science fiction, that happened only in the movies. It was nothing to be worried about, right? 

How wrong he was. 

John and his bandmates only just made it back home from a major world tour before a countrywide lockdown was announced. He’d turned on the TV the second he got home that evening, and watched the news in shock, not quite able to believe what he was seeing and hearing. It was now only permitted to leave the house for a handful of essential reasons, and sadly catching up with friends, family and loved ones outside of your own household wasn’t one of them. At least for now. 

John’s thoughts turned to his girlfriend of two years. He’d planned a secret romantic week away after his return for her birthday the following month. He’d spent weeks researching and tracking down the perfect hotel, somewhere remote and quiet in the highlands of Scotland that she adored so much, where they could get to know each other all over again in glorious peace and quiet. 

John had also intended to take his beloved for a posh dinner that weekend in town, and to then give her the good news. He would have made out initially that he’d forgotten her big day, like the prankster he was, and then spring the surprise on her during dessert when she least expected it. He had been looking forward so much to seeing her reaction. The disappointment was soul crushing. 

After turning the TV off in irritation John grabbed a beer from the fridge and slumped on the couch, his head lolling back against the headrest with a sigh. He was tired, utterly drained from the long flight back from the USA that had seemed to last for days. That was the main downside to his chaotic lifestyle, living out of a suitcase for weeks on end. There had been the odd moment when John had considered packing it all in, but the buzz of performing would, without fail, always pull him back. 

Right now though that buzz had long worn off, and all he wanted was the company of his other half. To see that beautiful smile, and to feel the comforting and familiar warmth of her breath against his skin as she kissed him to welcome him home. For now though he’d have to make do with the next best thing. 

“Hey you Jessie Boo, I’m back! did you miss me hunny?” John sang down the phone to his beloved. 

“John! Hey you, oh my god of course, I missed you so much! It’s so so good to hear your voice again. When did you get back?” 

John smiled warmly at the sound of his girlfriend's soft and gentle voice, he was starting to feel better already. 

“Couple of hours ago, I just had a beer so I apologise in advance if I start to doze off” He chuckled. 

“So, how did the final few shows go then?” 

“Oh they were great, absolutely brilliant as we hoped they would be, exhausting you know but really good fun. Our new songs seemed to go down really well. The last show was filmed by the way, I’ll send you a copy as soon as I can”

“That’s amazing, I can’t wait to see it....did you erm, see the news earlier?”

“...Yeah I heard at the airport, I kind of knew it was coming but...damn” John replied sadly. 

“It won’t be forever love, we’ll see each other again soon” 

“I know, I just can’t bear the thought right now of not seeing you again for so bloody long, it’s so unfair. It’s bad enough that I had to leave the country for months on end…and now this…” 

“It’s ok” Jessie cooed reassuredly, “

“...I was gonna take you out this weekend, I had a table booked and everything” 

“Oh babe, you’re so cute!” 

“That’s me! I’d planned to take you away for the week as well, to Scotland for your birthday….it was gonna be a surprise” 

“Oh my god...sweetheart...that sounds amazing! You’re so thoughtful. But we can still do that though, when this all over right? There’s no reason why we can’t. 

“...Yeah…I guess so, won't be a surprise though any more will it? I’m just gutted it’s all gone tits up” 

“It won’t be forever my love, it really won’t, just a few weeks to wait, this virus or whatever it is will blow over, and then we can do whatever we want…” 

“Oh Jess…” John sighed in frustration, “The things I’d do to you if you were here right now…”

That made Jessie sit up in interest, her ears pricking up and goosebumps breaking out on her arms. 

“Oh yeah…?” Jessie asked with a smirk. She toyed a little restlessly with the hem of her shirt, wondering if this was going where she hoped it would. 

“Yeah…” 

“Tell me, tell me what you’d do sweetheart, what do you want to do to me?” Jessie replied huskily, arousal growing rapidly in her belly. 

John put his cell phone on speaker, placing it gently on the couch next to him. He was going to need two hands free for this. 

“I want to kiss you, to feel you” John began, his voice low, “I want to kiss your velvety soft lips. I wanna run my hands through your hair and hold you close to me. I’d lay you down gently here on the couch next to me, and slowly undress you” 

Jessie’s breath hitched at the thought, moving quickly to unbutton and relieve herself of her shirt. She slipped a hand into her bra and caressed her breast, imagining it was John’s large calloused hand working its magic instead. 

“Sounds amazing baby” she murmured, “I’m touching myself, thinking of you” 

“Yeah? Are you playing with yourself? Making yourself feel good?”

“So good, so so good honey. I’m thinking about you being here with me, stroking me and kissing me all over” Jessie’s head lolled back with desire, her face now flushed a fetching shade of pink. 

John moaned in response, his own own shirt now discarded on the floor. He reached for his belt, now desperate to release his growing erection from the tight confines of his trousers. This had escalated quickly and John was loving every second. 

Jessie herself had followed suit, wriggling out of her jeans and flinging them halfway across the room. She was horny as hell thinking about her gorgeous boyfriend, and what they could be doing together right now. Picturing his strong but slender figure looming over her, his muscular biceps and chest just inches from her face. 

“I wanna taste you Jess” John blurted out, his voice straining with desire, “I wanna plunge my tongue into your pretty little pussy, eat you out like it’s my last meal, make you scream my name”

“Oh fuck…”

That had done it. 

Jessie all but ripped her panties off, spread her legs wide and went to work, massaging herself softly but firmly at first, working up a gentle rhythm that quickly had her writhing with desire. The whole time she used her free hand to clamp the phone to her ear, getting more and more turned on by the soft sounds of her boyfriend pleasuring himself in return.

“You sound so beautiful sweetheart” John cooed, “All worked up thinking about me huh?”  
Jessie could only choke out a groan in response. 

“I wanna fuck you baby, so bad” John continued. “I want to pull you into my lap and take you from behind, smack that beautiful arse of yours and fuck you hard, bend you over the couch all night long”

“Oh god, John!” 

Jessie was close to the edge now, hanging on a precipice and there was no going back. She writhed in ecstasy, her eyes screwed shut and hips bucking wildly. She came close to falling off the couch more than once. 

John was equally worked up, now in a similar state of undress to his girlfriend. He worked his rock hard cock with long firm strokes, twisting his wrist over the tip and spreading the pre-cum up and down his angry red length. 

Both John and Jessie had lost the power of speech by now, the only sounds to be heard being their harsh breathing, and the occasional gasp, groan and grunt of desire. They could hear each other’s moans, growing louder and louder which only served to turn them on even more. 

“Jess…my love, I’m so close…” John choked out, “Tell me you are too baby...want you to come with me…”

That was all it took for Jessie to fall over the edge herself, screwing her eyes shut and convulsing harshly as her orgasm crashed over her in waves making her gasp out loud. John was just seconds behind, coming all over his hand with a shout of Jessies name. 

It took a few moments for them both to recover, the strength of their climaxes having taken them by surprise. John grimaced at the mess he’d made, grabbing his discarded shirt to perform a quick clean up. He stretched back out on the couch phone in hand with a satisfied smirk, listening to the rapid breathing of his beloved. 

“....That was...wow, just wow” Jessie chuckled, “I so needed that!” 

“Oh you and me both sweets” John agreed wholeheartedly, “Just imagine how explosive that would have been in person…”

“It’ll be better than either of us could ever believe, I know it will be darling” Jessie sighed, not unhappily. “Just you wait and see”

“I’ll hold you to that” John teased, “But in the meantime we are definitely doing that again” 

Jessie laughed, her body tingling all over with goosebumps. “I think we can manage that, though I’ll need to check my diary…”

“I love you, you know” John stated softly, his voice full of emotion. “When all this is over, I’ll show you, prove it to you” 

“I love you too baby, but you don’t need to prove it to me, I know you love me because you show it every day, in your own special way. Now you’d better go and get some rest ok, I think you need it after the busy day you’ve had. I’ll call you tomorrow yeah?”

“Yeah...you’re right, should get some sleep, thank you for tonight Jess, that was just what I needed too, sleep well my love”

“Sweet dreams”

John waited for Jessie to hang up after she blew him a kiss goodnight, feeling a little sad that he wasn’t able to cuddle in bed with her that night, or wake up to her beautiful face the following morning, but he was thankful at the same time that they could still keep their romance alive and well. 

A long distance relationship was never easy to maintain, but when it came to Jessie, the love of his life, John knew it would always be worth it.


End file.
